Dreams Or Reality
by Anime-Gurl-5489
Summary: Kagome and her bestfriend Sango move back together but will the too single ladies find love after meeting Miroku and InuYasha or will Kikyo cause them to misreable along with a little secret the girls have the boys soon find out  new addition!
1. A New Morning

1

Disclamer: I do not own InuYasha so you know but I hope you guys like my story its my first one!

Kagome Higurashi just finished brushing her hair when she heard her cellphone play "Beautiful Girl" so she quickly answered it

"Hey Hojo." Kagome said as she sat on her bed

"We still on for the movies tonight?" she asked as she hugged her panda pillow. Her happy smiling face slowly turned into a sad upset face

" oh...ok." she said trying to hide her sadness "Talk to you later then." she hung up her phone and laid on her back looking at the ceiling. "_Great..so your boyfriend broke up with you...now what!" _was the only thing she could think about, after a few minutes she got up and started to walk to the door "_Just because I'm single doesn't mean I have to stop living like most girls." _she began to think "I think I'll go and buy some food we are almost out." Kagome said to herself as she walked out the door. She continued to walk down the fresh morning streets of Tokyo as car drove up and down the street, she quickly turned into the MiniMartand started to look around

"hmmm...what do we need?" she said to herself as she walked up and down the aisles, she started to fill the basket with foods and other things

"ok I think thats everything." she said looking down at the basket full of food

"_oh wait I almost forgot_." she thought to herself rushing up one of the aisles and stopped to look at a pile of Ramen and noodles

"_Found'em...what kind though?" _She continues to think as she looked at the stack and piles of different flavors. She reached for some when she felt something touch the top of her hand and she looked over to see two bright amber eyes looks at her and her dark borwn eyes looked back then after they stared into each others eyes they quickly pulled their hands back and both their faces turned a light pink

"Sorry about that I should have..." she began to say as she looked away when she was cut off

"Don't worry about it..." he said looking at her

She turned her head and looked at him,he had long silver hair, he was a little taller than her, he was wearing a dark blue hat but he their eyes met once again and she gave a cute smile

"I'm Kagome." she said holding out her hand as she smiled

"InuYasha." he said shaking her hand but not smiling

She smiled and quickly grabbed some ramen and looked back at him

"Well I guess I better get going." she said smiling at him "Maybe I'll see you agian sometime." she said waving and walking to the checkout counter

"_Wow..hes a cutie." _She thought to herself as she smilied, she quickly paid the caisher and walked out the door as she walked out she noticed that InuYasha was standing behind her

She walked down the street thinking about the hot boy she met when all of a sudden she bumped into something soft and snapped out of her deep thought

"Im so sorry.." she began to say when she looked up and had a big smile on her face

"Sango!" Kagome screamed

"Kagome!" Sango Said hugging her friend

Kagome took a quick look at her bestfriend since ever. She was wearing a black baby tee with a bright red cherry on the front and was wearing some black jeans, her hair was up in a high ponytail like always

"When did you get back?" Kagome asked as she smiled at her friend

"Last night...I was on my way to the house to surprise you." Sango replied smiling back at her friend

" Well..." Kagome said

"Surpries!" Sango yelled and they both started to giggle

"Hey why don't we go get some coffee at the Cafe." Kagome said to Sango

"They still have that place here?" Sango asked

"Yea but someone new owns it but its still the same coffee and muffins." Kagome replied, they both giggled then start to walk down the street

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked Chapter One Please Please Rate

Thanks!!!!!!


	2. A new Face and Unknown Talents

Here Chapter 2 hope u like it!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome and Sango sat at a table at the Cafe, they began to catch up on news and gossip

"So hows your bro?" Kagome asked Sango

"He said hes doing better since I last talked to him." Sango replied

"Thats good to hear, I hope he can come for Christmas." Kagome said as she smiled

"Yea...so how has Hojo and you been?" Sango asked giving a little smirk

"He broke up with me this morning." Kagome replied looking at the table

"Really! Why the hell did he do that?" Sango said with

"Don't know...but then again who cares cause I'm single and I met this cute boy at the minimart." Kagome said giggling

"Oh my god tell me who is he?" Sango said with excitement

"All I know is his name is InuYasha, he has long silver hard, light amber eyes and he is a total hottie." Kagome said picturing him in her head

Sango looked at her and Kagome looked back the they both started to giggle when they were inturuped

"Can I get you lovely ladies anything?" said a vocie from beside them

they both looked up to see a man with jet black hair in a small ponytail, he had dark violet eyes and he was wearing a dark purple shirt with black jeans

"Yea can I get some tea and a bagle with cream cheese please." Kagome said smiling at him

"Ok and for you miss?" he said looking at Sango but Sango was just staring and daydreaming

"Sango!" Kagome said hitting the tables surface

"Huh..what?" Sango said as she snapped out of her trance

"Can I get you anything?" he asked again laughing a bit

"Oh yea can I get some tea and a chocolate muffin." Sango said blushing lightly and smiles

"Coming right up." the man said walking away

Kagome looked at Sango "You think hes cute huh." Kagome giggling a bit

"Shut up Kagome." Sango said kiddingly

"Oh just admit it, you think hes cute and you like him." Kagome said looking at her

"Ok fine...he is so hot! I mean did you see him he has the most dreamyest eyes." Sango said staring into space

"Yea...maybe we should invite him to hang out with us." Kagome declares

"Okay." Sango says in agreement

He comes back and sets thing on the table

"Here you ladies go, two teas, a bagle with cream cheese and a chocolate muffin." the man said looking at them

"Thank you...umm may ask what your name is?" Kagome asks looking up at him

"Oh it's Miroku." Miroku says with a smile

"Well Miroku we were wondering..." Kagome began to say when she was cut off

"Would you like to hang out with us Miroku?" Sango finished for Kagome as she looked into his dark violet eyes and he looked into her light brown eyes

"Sure, I get off in 5 mintues if you guys want to wait." Miroku said smiling

"Sounds great, we will be here waiting." Kagome said as she srank some of her tea

"See you guys soon." Miroku said walking away

Sango and Kagome finished their drinks and food as they waited for Miroku

"Ok ladies we ready go." Miroku said walking up to them

"Yup." Kagome said standing up from their table

"Finished here." Sango added as she got up and stood next to Kagome as she smiled

"Well lets drive around for awhile, my cars right out side." Miroku said, Kagome and Sango agreed

They all went out side and head to his 2004 Mustang which was jet black hair they all got in and started to drive around Tokyo

"Nice car Miroku." Sango said as she sat in the front

"Thanks I have had it for awhile." Miroku replied as he looked over at Sango

"Lets play some music." Sango said turning on the radio and fliped through the station till she stopped at 101.3fm

"Oh my god I love this song!" Kagome shouted as they listened to "Hand of Sorrow" By Within Temptation

"Sing Kagome." Sango said as she smilied back at her

"_The Child without a name grew up to be the hand._

_To watch you, to shield you or to kill on demand_

_The Choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love he calls his life_

_He Prayed for both but was denied" _

"Sing up some more I can't hear you." Miroku said as he turned down the radio when he did he noticed that he could still hear the voice full blast "What the..." Miroku said so confused

Sango was looking back and smiling at her friend who was continuing to sing the song with the voice of an angel

"Uhh Sango." Miroku said as he continued to drive

"Yea Miroku." Sango answered looking at him

"Can you tell me why her voice matches the singer on the radio?" Miroku asked as he continued to drive

Sango shook her head and pulled out a cd from her purse and showed him a stop light

"Whos that?" Miroku asked looking at it to see a woman wearing a white corset dress

"That Miroku is Kagome." Sango said with a smirk

"What!?!?!" Miroku said looking at her

"Yea." Sango said

"_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrifieced_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_So many have past, Who are the noble and the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?"_

As Kagome finished the last note the song was over and Sango was clapping her hands for her friend

"You still got it." Sango said laughing

"Thanks." Kagome said smiling

"So that was you?" Miroku asked Kagome to comfirm it

Kagome nodded and smiled

"Well shouldn't you be like a big star right now?" Miroku asked as he started to drive

Kagome's face turned into saddness

"She would have but she quit because they were asking for so much out of her." Sango answered for her

"Like what?" Miroku asked

"For her to change to music and look. Because more people like rap and other music but she denied to change her music and her image so she quit." Sango explained

"Oh, well that sucks." Miroku said looking at kagome from the mirror

"Yes it does but it doesn't really matter anymore." Kagome said to them smiling

"Well you should try out this talent contest they are having at the park tonight, your a shoe in to win." Miroku said parking the car

"Yea Kagome, you should go for it I mean it will be so fun!" Sango said with excitement

They both looked at Kagome as she looked at both them then she smiled

"Sure sounds fun." Kagome said smiling

"Alright Within is back on." Sango said


	3. unexpected guest

Srry for the late update...school keeps me behind!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrived at the park later that day and saw that they were setting up the stage for event, they walked up to a table and saw a old women and a teenage boy with bright red hair

"Hello" the boy said "I'm Shippo and this is Kaede, are you here to sign up for the contest"

"Yes we are and its nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile "I'm Kagome and these are my friends Sango and Miroku"

"Well ye will need to fill this form out." Kaede said handing Kagome a clipbored with a sign up form

"Okay." Kagome said, she turned to her friends "So Sango your playin the drums, and I guess I play the guitar."

"I can play the guitar if you want." Miroku said speaking up, Kagome looked at him

"Okay you can play the guitar and I'll sing." Kagome said and started to fill out the form then turned back to Kaede and Shippo "Here you go."

Kaede took the form and looked at Kagome

"Ye will need to have all needed supplies here by 9 and you will go on at 10" Kaede explained

"We will be judging tonight so good luck" Shippo said with a smile

"Thank you" Kagome said as she started to walk away with her friends, they decided to get some hotdogs at a vender in the park. Sango and Miroku sat at bench while Kagome got the food

"Man this will be so fun!" Sango said with excitment

"Yea" he responded with a smile and Sango smiled back.

"Okay guys here you go" Kagome said handing them their hotdogs and she sat down next to Miroku and Sango sat next to him on the other side. They were eating when they were inturrped

"Hey losers..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u guys like R&R plz


	4. Getting ready

Here Chapter 4!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked up and his jaw dropped, Kagome and Sango looked up but Kagome had hatered in her eyes

"Kikyo..." Kagome said

"Yes the one and only" Kikyo said trying to be cute

"Thank god" Kagome smirked but Kikyo just glared at her then smiled

"What are you smiling about" Sango asked

"Oh nothing just that I have a date tonight" Kikyo said looking at her nail then at them

"Wow you finally have a customer" Kagome said then Sango laughed

"No!" Kikyo shouted " So shut your plain jane ugly self"

"Well at least I'm not the same slutty whore like in highschool" Kagome said smirking at her then Sango laughed even harder

"Well I sure Hojo doesn't think that since he has a date with me tonight" Kikyo smirked at Kagome, Kagome had fire blazing in her eyes and she about to lunge at Kikyo but Sango held her back "Well I have to go, see ya sluts" Kikyo laughed and walked away, Kagome still had fire in her eyes and steam coming from her ears. Miroku took a bite of his hotdog then looked at Kagome and Kikyo.

"Can someone tell what just happened" Miroku said taking another bite of his hotdog

"That was Kikyo, she went to mine and Kagome's highschool and lets just say Kagome and Kikyo have a long long history" Sango explained then Kagome stood up from the bench with her bangs in her eyes

"Kagome..." Sango said and Kagome began to walk

"Come on guys we better go and get ready for tonight" Kagome continued to walk and head to Miroku's car, Miroku and Sango hurried and walked behind Kagome

"umm Kagome are you ok" Miroku asked then Kagome stopped and turned to look at them, Kagome gave them a smile

"Yes I'm fine now lets get going" Kagome said walking up to Miroku's car and getting in, Miroku and Sango sat in the front and Kagome sat in the back. They drove off and headed to Kagome and Sango's place, the whole time Kagome was quiet and looked out the window looking at the sky and thinking, they soon arrived to Kagome and Sango's.

"Kagome..." Sango said and shook Kagome a bit then Kagome broke from her thoughts "Lets go we are here" Sango got out and Kagome got out and headed to the house, Miroku followed

"Nice place you got." Miroku said looking at the outside

"Thanks" Kagome took her keys out and opened the door Sango and her walked in, Miroku followed when he walked in his jaw dropped as he looked around the house, they had a flat screen tv with ddr,wii, ps3, dvd player, a stero, rows of moives and cds. A hug living room, kitchen and he could see up stairs.

"Damn!" Kagome and Sango giggled at Miroku's reaction "You guys rich or something"

"No...just some old stuff we have nothing new" Sango said looking at him

"Yea it just us and 2 extra rooms, our parents helped us buy this place after graduation" Kagome said walking up stairs

"Lucky I live in a stupid apartment" Miroku said then noticed Sango and Kagome had gone upstairs, so he decided to go see what cds they had.

"hmmm lets see what do they have.." Miroku scanned the rows of cds "Wow they have some varity" he picked up a cd "Three Day Grace... never heard them" he went to the stero and put it in then the stero went full blast playing Animal I Have Become he almost flew back. Meanwhile upstairs Kagome and Sango were looking for something to wear for the concert.

"Here try this...and this...oh and this" Sango said handing Kagome something to wear Kagome went into the bathroom and changed she came out and Sango's eyes almost fell out "Oh...My...God!!!!!!!! You look so goregous!!!!" Sango shouted looking at Kagome had on a one strap black shirt that crossed her chest she had some black jeans, he hair was down but had some fake light blue highlights in her hair with some light blue eyeshawdow (A/N:yes it may sound gothy but it based on my fav band Within Temptation)

"Thanks now you go" Kagome said looking at Sango, Sango hurried and Changed, when Kagome saw her she screamed "You look sooooooooooo hot!!" Kagome screamed, Sango was wearing a shotsleeve v-shirt that had laces in the front with some faded jeans with cuts in them her hair was in a high ponytail that had braids coming down

"We both do" Sango said they both giggled "So what are we going to do about Miroku"

"I have an idea" Kagome said pulling up some scissors they both smirked, Miroku was just laying on the couch flippin through channels when he stops at a runway show during the bikini round

"Alright girls in bikinis" Miroku had a big grin on his face when Sango and Kagome stood infront of the tv and gave him a evil smirk his face went pale as a ghost when he saw scissors and needles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you likey chappie 4 R&R


	5. The big concert part 1

Here Chapter 4!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku's face went pale as he looked at Kagome and Sango's evil grins, they attacked him with scissors and needles. As they did that you could see clothes flying in the air then you could also hear Miroku scream

"Owww! You poked me" Miroku shouted

"Oops sorry" Sango said snickering, Kagome and Sango had finally finished, they looked down at Miroku and smiled

"Finally we are done" Kagome says wiping pretend sweat from her forehead, Sango giggled

"Yea that was a lot of work" Miroku got up quickley and ran to the bathroom, he looked in the full body mirror. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with black strips, he had some black pants on with cuts in the knees

"What did you guys do to me" Miroku shouted from the bathroom Kagome and Sango busted out laughing

"We gave you a makeover" Kagome said wiping tears from laughing to hard

"Duh" Miroku walked out and looked at them, they blinked at him

"Well..." he began to say they just stared "You guys did a good job" Kagome and Sango had big smiles on their faces then cleaned up a bit

"Well we better get the equipment packed up" Kagome said looking at her friends, they nodded in agreement so Kagome and Sango quickley went to find the equipment they had Miroku helped them pack it up into Sango's old van (still looks good)

"Well lets hurry don't want to be late" Sango said getting in the van, Sango sat in the fron with Miroku and Kagome in the back, they drove off.

"Soo Kagome what are we gonna sing" Miroku asks looking back at her, Kagome looked up at him

"Don't know I will have to see" she pulled out a cherry red book and she began to read it "hmmmm what shall we sing"

Miroku looked at Kagome as her eyes scanned the bright red book then Kagome slammed it shut and smirked, Sango stopped the van Miroku flew into the headbored

"Oh my god Miroku you ok" Sango asked looking at him, he looked up at her

"Yea I'm fine just learn how to stop" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head, Sango's face grew red to his comment then she smacked him across the head, Kagome had gotten out already while they were messing around. Sango got out and walked to Kagome

"So what song we going to sing" Sango asked helping Kagome uppack the equipment

"U + Ur Hand" Kagome said smiling at her

"Really I can't remember the last time we sang that" Sango and Kagome giggled "Miroku you get the rest of this while we go check in" Kagome walked to the check in table a women with bright red hair in two pig tails, she had a white tanktop on, some faded jeans and she had a iris in her hair

"Hello I am Ayame the manager are you here to check in" Ayame said holding out her hand, Kagome shook Ayame's hand softly

"Yes I am Kagome and we are Within" Ayame looked at her clipbored and looked at Kagome

"You are on in 15 mins, you need to have your equipment on stage and your group ready" she explained Kagome noded "So get ready" Miroku and Sango had got the equipment ready but they had to wait to put it on stage. Kagome sat down with Sango and Miroku who were looking at some of the other groups there

"So you guys ready" Kagome asked they both nodded then Kagome handed them both something

"Whats this" Miroku asked looking at a sheet of paper

"Its the song we are gonna play" Kagome said "If you can play it"

"Of course I can play it" Miroku shouted, Kagome and Sango giggled. They sat there and waited till Ayame came to the middle of the room

"Within you are on in 5mins" Ayame shouted "Get on stage" Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku

"Well lets go" Kagome and them walked onto the stage with their equipment ready they got in their places. Kagome was center stage, Miroku was stage left and Sango was in the center back. Kagome looked out at the audience there weren't many people there, they heard a voice over other mic accounce them, Kagome looked back at Miroku and Sango then nodded her head. Sango started to play then Miroku played. Kagome stood there and waited for her cue...

(to be continued)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you likey chappie 4 R&R


	6. The big concert part 2

Here Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me  
But you see  
**_

Kagome started to dance and sing, the crowd that was soooo little began to grow to hear voice and the music they bgan to cheer and shout for them. People in the backstage was dancing and cheering too except for a certain someone...

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fk  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Uh,uh, buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight

A'ight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it begins  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
just you and your hand tonight

When Kagome finished dancing she looked out at the audience to see that it grew 5 x's the size, they were all yelling, cheering and a couple wolf whisltes were heard. Kagome turned and looked Miroku and Sango she smiled and they smiled back, they walked off the stage and they were greeted with cheering just like the audience. Kagome and her friends had big smiles on their faces they went to sit down so they could relax.

"Hey you guys were awsome!!!" Ayame said smiling at them, they smiled back

"Thanks but if it wasn't for Kagome we probley wouldn't be this good" Miroku said sitting next to Sango, Kagome blushed a bit

"Thanks well I'm gonna get something to drink be right back" Kagome walked to a cooler that had soda, water, and some beer. She grabbed a water and drank some when she saw something in the corner of her eye, she turned around to see who and to her suprise she saw...

(im gonna let you guys suffer with the wait) mmmmmwahhahahahhaah

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you likey chappie 6 R&R


	7. Welcome Vistor

Here Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared into dark brown eyes

"What are you doing here" Kagome said standing there looking into thoses dark brown eyes

"Well I was here to sing and beat you...which I will" Kikyo said walking out of the shadows

"Really because when you were singing most of the crowd left" Kikyo was getting angry

"Well you know what your little prick ass is going to lose" Kagome smirked

"What ever you say whore" Kagome walked back and left Kikyo, she came back just in time for the winners

"Hey what took you" Sango said looking at Kagome

"Oh I just ran into a something but I took care of it"

"shhh guys they are telling the winners" Miroku said, Kagome and Sango giggled and then they listened

"Hello I am Shippo and I was one of the judges tonight" Shippo said standing infront of crowd "Tonight we had a lot of great talent but we can choose only one which was hard." Kagome, Sango and Miroku all held hands getting ready to hear the winners

"And the winners are..." Shippo opened the envolpe "Within" The crowd cheered and screamed Kagome and her friends were speechless but then they snapped out of there daydreaming and head to the stage, the spotlight was on them "Good job, you guys were awsome" Shippo said smiling at them

"Thanks" they all said together, Shippo handed them a trophy. Sango and Miroku held the trophy and Kagome smiled at them when they were bowing something caughter Kagome's eye, she turned her head slightly to see Kikyo in the back she looked soo angry then stomped off, Kagome smiled. Kagome and her friends left the stage and most of the otherbands and groups left but Ayame was standing there

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys" Ayame said smiling "You guys rocked, well here is your prize" Ayame handed them a check they all smiled at her

"Thanks Ayame" Kagome said "Well we better get going and thanks again" They all walk out

"Anytime talk to you later" Ayame yells and waves, they leave a head to Sango's van with all their stuff packed. Kagome looks up at the night sky and stares at the moon begins to go into deep thought

"Kagome are you coming or what" Sango asks standing next to her

"No I'm going to hang here for awhile I'll call you when I'm gonna come home" Kagome says smiling at her friend

"Okay Kagome" Sango gets into the van and starts it Miroku is in the front with her, Kagome starts to walk but then she hears a loud slap and she turns to see Miroku looking out the window with a big red hand mark on his face then they drive away. Kagome starts to walk aside the pond and looks at the sky, thinking

_"hmm I wonder if I will ever see InuYasha again"_ Kagome stops then looks at the moon when she hears footsteps behind her, she turns to see who is behind her. She stares into bright amber eyes that are shining in the moonlight...she doesn't know who it is but she is too afraid to move

"W..who are you" Kagome says staring that the dark figure, the figure starts to move closer when Kagome sees long silver hair, the person is wearing a red wife beater with some blue jeans and a navy blue hat with a red circle

"I..InuYasha" Kagome says looking at the person

"Hey did I scare you" InuYasha asks looking at her

"You kinda freaked me out but not scare me" She says smiling at him "What are you doing here"

"I was taking a walk after the big concert and I caught your sc..."

"You caught my what"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"It was nothing...so did you see the concert" InuYasha says changing the subject

"Yea...I kinda was in it" Kagome says giggling and she was a up to him instead of being far

"You were..."

"Yup me and my friend Miroku and Sango" She said looking at him "We kinda won"

"You guys were the winners" InuYasha said looking back at her

"Yup"

"Thats awsome" InuYasha says Kagome giggles some more _"wow she is really cute when she laughs" _

"Yea it was fun" Kagome looks at him _"god he is sooo hot" _Kagome hears her phone go off she quickly answers it

"Hey"

_"Hey Kagome, Its Sango_"

"Oh Hey Sango whats going on"

_"Nothing really just Miroku crashed on the couch and I want to have some fun"_

"Well don't do that on the couch do it in your room you perv"

_"NO!!!!!! not that kinda fun I mean immature fun"_

"Oh ok well you go ahead and do that I'll be there in a few minutes"

_"Ok but hurry"_

"Bye" Kagome hangs up her phone and looks at InuYasha "I have to get going sorry and I need to go now my place is like 4 blocks from here"

"You need a ride cause I'll give you one" Kagome smiles at InuYasha

"Sure and thanks"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it


	8. Love confessions

Here Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha lead Kagome to his Black Lambergiene (Dont know how to spell), he got in so did Kagome he started the car then drove off into the streets of Tokyo.

"Go straight then you take a left to the minimart, you turn right near the flower shop the you keep going straight then you hit my place" Kagome explained to InuYasha as he drove, he looked at her from the corner of his eye she was sitting there smiling. She looked at the radio

"Is it ok if I turn on the radio" She looked at him

"Sure go ahead" She smiled then turned in on, Misery Business by Paramore was playing she jumped up smiling then she started to sing to it knowing all the words. InuYasha stopped at a stop light and looked over at her listen to her voice that sounded like a beautiful angel she looked over at him

"Sorry I can't help singing...I'll go ahead and stop" She said looking at him

"No its ok you have a great voice, I like your singing" InuYasha said driving the car again she blushed a bit about what he said

"_Oh my god did he just say he like my singing...he is soo sweet"_ Kagome thought to herself then started to sing again he smiled. He drove up to a house with a light evergreen painted house and pulled into the drive way

"Well I guess this is my stop" Kagome said smiling at him

"Yea"

"Oh and thanks again for giving me a ride it was really sweet of..." Kagome was cut off by a loud screaming from the house InuYasha and Kagome both poitned there heads to the house and saw Miroku running out of the house wearing his boxers with smiley faces on them he had make-up all of him, they saw Sango standing in the doorway with the video camera and laughing

"Ha ha take that you perv" Sango shouted, Kagome turned her attention back to InuYasha he did the same, she looked into his goregous amber eyes that stared right back at her she smiled

"I hope we can hang out sometime" Kagome said

"Yea same here"

"Well if you ever want to you can come to the Cafe on the corner of 'Kale and jin' Me and Sango go there ever moring around 8 to 11" Kagome smiled at him "So if your ever free around thoses times you can come and see if we are there"

"I just might" he smiled at her she smiled back

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later" Kagome said getting out

"Yea me too" He watched her head to the door, he began to pull out when he saw her waving at him from the door, he smiled then drove away. Kagome walked into the house to see Sango cleaing up clothing, make-up, and other things. Kagome didn't even ask she just walked into the kitchen and pulled out a green tea...

"So was that the hottie InuYasha you told me about" Sango said standing in the doorway of the kitchen

"Maybe" Kagome said looking at her friend and smiling

"So...what happen" Sango said walking up to Kagome

"Nothing happened, we met each other in the park then he gave me a drive home thats all" Sango looked at Kagome very closley

"Are you telling me the truth" Kagome turned around her back to Sango

"And I kinda invited him to hang out with us at the cafe" Kagome said to herself but Sango heard her and jump on Kagome's back

"You invited to hang with us" Sango said looking at Kagome from her shoulder " I can't wait to meet your boyfriend" Kagome pushed her friend back and she fell on the floor

"Hes not my boyfriend hes just a really nice friend" Kagome said walking into the living room "_all though I wouldn't mind going out with him"_ Kagome thought to herself...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it


	9. Crazy Morning

Here Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

Miroku caming walking in the door, he looked at saw Kagome and Sango sitting on the couch watching tv, he glared at Sango and then Kagome and Sango busted out laughing at what he looked like.

"This isn't funny" Kagome and Sango fell on the floor laughing so hard

"Yes..it..is...it...is...hilarious" Sango said bewteen laughs

"No it's! Some fag tried to pick me up and take me to a hotel" Kagome and Sango looked at him and heard what he said...then they were rolling on the floor laughing

"Now...that...is...hilarious" Kagome said between laughs, Kagome and Sango stopped laughing after 5 mins they wiped tears from their eyes

"Are you finished" Miroku asked standing there still in his boxers

"Yes...I think we are" Sango said sitting on the couch

"Okay well thats good now if you don't mind telling me what I'm gonna wear" Kagome walked up the stairs and came back down with some clothes and handed them to Miroku

"Here change into these you cry baby" Kagome said giggling, Miroku went into the bathroom changed, cleaned the make-up off and came out. He was wearing a big black shirt that said "The Man" and some basketball shorts, he walked over to the couch and sat between Kagome and Sango

"That better" Sango asked looking at him

"Yes It is thank you" he said looking back and her giving a sexy smile, Sango blushed then looked the other way but Kagome was giggling because she knew that Sango was blushing

"So what do you guys want to do its only midnight" Kagome said looking at her cellphone

"How about we watch a movie" Sango said getting up and walking to the movies "What you guys wanna watch"

"Don't know how about you choose" Miroku said

"I agree with the perv" Kagome said pointing at Miroku but looking at Sango

"I'm not a perv!" Miroku shouted, Kagome and Sango both giggled. Sango walked over and had a movie in her hand

"How about we watch Freddy Vs Jason" Miroku and Kagome both nodded, Sango put the movie in and they all watched it. After the movie Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep, Sango was leaning on Miroku and his head was resting on hers, Kagome looked at them and giggled quietly to herself she looked at her phone

"_2:12 I better get some sleep I have work in the morning"_ Kagome said to herself getting up and walking to her room, she changed into her sky blue sleeping pants and her black tanktop with a white cloud, she got in bed and set her alarm then started to fall asleep.

**_Beep...Beep...Beep..._**

Kagome had her face in her pillow and started to pound on the nightstand then took her fist and slammed it into the snooze button, she layed there for a couple minutes till she got out of bed, she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom but then she heard a loud scream she walked out and looked down the stairs she saw Miroku running across the room and things were being thrown at him

"You god damn pervert" Sango screamed

"Sango...please I didn't mean to..." Miroku said trying to dodge the flying objects, Kagome giggled to herself then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, she brushed her teeth then brushed her hair puts it in a low ponytail then used a clip to put it up, she had a tight black skirt on that stopped a little over the knees, a red tanktop with black strips on it she put on some slip on black shoes then walked out of the bathroom. As she did Sango came walking up the stairs, her face was all red and she was talking to her self, Kagome walked down the stairs to see Miroku laying in the middle of the room Kagome looked over him

"Morning Sunshine" Kagome said giving a tired smile

"Is she always like this in the morning" Miroku asked looking at her

"No, only when she finds a a guy sleeping next to her but don't worry she will soften up on you" Kagome said giggling and holding her hand out to help him up, he grabbed her hand and got up

"Thanks" Miroku looked Kagome "You look beautiful"

"Thanks I'm glad you like my work uniform" Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed a green tea bottle out of the fridge and drank some

"Oh well you still look beautiful" Kagome looked at him

"Do you have work today Miroku" Kagome asked and he shook his head

"Nope" he said smiling

"Well I was thinking that I would pick Sango up from work and maybe we could all meet at the Cafe for lunch" Kagome said walking over to him

"Sure sounds good I will have to run to my apartment real quick though" Miroku said sitting on the couch

"Why" Kagome asked sitting on the couch

"Well my roommate wants me out becuase I haven't paid rent in awhile"

"Oh well you can always move in here if you want" Kagome said looking at him "We do have 2 extra bedrooms as you may know"

"Can you tell me something"

"Yea go ahead shoot"

"Why do you have 2 extra bedrooms if there is only 2 of you"

"Well you see Sango and I had 2 younger brother, Sota my brother and Kohaku hers" Kagome began to explain "They lived with us while they were in highschool and we were in college but then they moved out to go to a different college so thats why"

"Oh I see but it would be cool to live here with you and my dear Sango" Kagome giggled at what he said

"You like Sango don't you" Kagome said looking at him with a smile

"Well...umm...I...she...okay I guess I do but I don't know if she likes me" Kagome smiled at him

"Of course she does the first day we met you at the Cafe she said that you were a hottie" Miroku's face brightened "But she won't tell you in person becuase she blush a lot" Kagome looked at the time "Shit I have to go" Kagome got up grabbed her phone, wallet and headed out the door

"Bye Kagome" Miroku said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it


	10. Old friend,Cafe and Laughs

Here Chapter 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was running down the street since her work was just down the street, she walked in and saw Jankostu taking an order and Kagura behind the counter.

"Oh hey Kagome" Jankostu said waving at her

"Hey" Kagome checked in the then grabbed her pen and notebook, she walked over to a booth but didn't look at the person

"Hi what can I getcha" Kagome said waiting for a reply

"Kagome..." a familiar voice said, she looked at the person sitting down and she saw a man with jet black hair in a ponytail with a brown headband he was wearing a navy blue shirt with a jean jacket and some faded jeans he had light blue eyes

"Koga..." they just looked at each other

"How have you been Kagome I see your still beautiful since I last saw you" Kagome blushed a little

"I have been fine and I would think so because I haven't seen you since college"

"Yea that was a while back huh"

"Yea so what are you doing here in Tokyo I thought you were going to America" Kagome said looking at him

"I was but I'm came back America wasn't the thing for me plus I missed my favoirte girl" He said giving her a smile

"Oh well thats sweet...so what do you want"

"hmmm can't decide why don't you just get me the best thing you got"

"Right and what you would you like to drink"

"Just some coffee" Kagome wrote that down and gave it to the chef, she got his coffee as she waited for his food. She brought him his food finally

"Here you go an omlete with a red and green pepers and 3 cheese" Kagome set the plate infront in him and smiled

"Thanks" he took a bite then his face lite up "This is sooo good" Kagome laughed

"Thanks well if thats all I be back to check up on you" see walked off. She came back to see he was done and he stood up and as she collected the plate and cup

"Hey Kagome" Koga said looking at her

"Yea Koga"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime" Koga looked at her and smiled

"I would love to but I'm busy and I have plans" She said looking at him

"Oh well if your ever free heres my number" he wrote on a napkin and gave it to her then he left "See ya" she smiled put it in her pocket then finished cleaning.

"Hey my shifts over I'm gonna go, see ya Jankostu" Kagome said waving at walking out the door

"Bye Kagome" Kagome walked down the side walk towards Sango's work, Kagome looked at her phone and looked at the time

"Sango should be getting off soon" Kagome said to herself walking down the street to a big building she waited outside the doors for Sango

"Yo I'm leaving see you guys tomarrow" Kagome heard a loud familiar voice she looked and saw Sango walking out wearing a camo tanktop and some jeans her hair in the usual high ponytail

"Hey Sango" Kagome said, Sango jumped in the air because Kagome snuck up on her

"Why the hell did you do that and why are you here" Sango shouted her heart was racing, Kagome was laughing

"I came to get you we are meeting Miroku at the Cafe" Kagome said looking at Sango

"Okay well don't ever do that again you almost gave me heart attack" Sango said starting to walk with Kagome down the street.

"Okay I won't" they walked for about 5mins when Kagome broke the silence between them "So what happened this morning between you and Miroku" Kagome asked

"That idiot was sleeping next to me on the couch and he was rubbing my ass while he was sleeping" Kagome busted out laughing

"Oh...my...god...that is hilarious" Kagome said between laughs, Sango glared at Kagome

"Yea well he is such a perv"

"Yea a perv you like" Kagome said calming down, Sango's face went red

"I don't like him"

"Sango please I know you do you even said he was a hottie when you first met him"Sango's face turned every shade of red and pink

"Okay but its not my fault hes more different then other guys"

"It's ok I'm sure things will get better for you" they both giggled and walked into the Cafe to see Miroku saved a table for them

"Hello ladies" he said smiling

"Hey Miroku" they both said at the same time then sat down at the table

"How was your day" Miroku asked

"Okay for me" Sango said

"Yea same here but I saw Koga" Sango cocked her haead at Kagome

"Are...you...SERIOUS!!!!" Sango screamed

"Yup he was at the diner, he wanted to hang out but I said no then he gave me his number"

"Well if that two timing bastard tries anything I will kick his ass" Sango said putting her fist together

"Ummmm can you tell me who Koga is" Miroku asked

"Hes was an old boyfriend of mine we went out he cheated on me went to America you just college memories

"Oh I see"

"Yup" Kagome said smiling at Miroku then Kagome saw something in the corner of her eye she turned her head and looked at the front door she smiled "InuYasha" she said waving her hand at him she smiled at him he saw her and walked over to them

"Hey Kagome"

"I see you came, come on sit down" she said patting her hand on the empty seat next to her, Sango was sitting next to Miroku, InuYasha sat down next to Kagome

"Hey Miroku" InuYasha said looking at Miroku

"Hey InuYasha" Miroku said back

"You two know each other" Kagome asked

"Yep, his brother is my roommate" Miroku said

"He still wanting you to move out" InuYasha said looking at Miroku

"Yea but Kagome had offered to let me move in with them" Miroku said smiling

"Really well looks like you won't have to sleep in the streets" InuYasha laughed

"Hey Kagome can you give me Koga's number" Sango asked looking at her

"Why..." Kagome asked

"Oh nothing I just wanna look at it...and cuss his ass out" she said under her breath

"Sorry but no Sango I threw it away at the diner" Kagome said laughing

"OH YOU SUCK!!" Sango said then started to laugh with Kagome...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it...sorry if its short I have many many writers block


	11. Sneaky little spys

Here Chapter 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all were talking about old stuff in their childhood when someone interupted their good time

"Oh Hey there whores" said a voice from the side of then they turned knowing who it was

"Kikyo you shouldn't talk about yourself" Kagome said looking at her

"Ya ya watever slut" she locked her eyes on InuYasha who was just sitting there looking at the girls, she walked over to him "Hey there"

InuYasha just looked at her

"Uh hey"

"Get away from him Kikyo he wants nothing to do with you" Sango shouted

"Yea so get your slutty ass out of here" Kagome added

"Fine watever" Kikyo pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote on it then handed it to InuYasha "If you ever wanna come with me then give me a call InuYasha" she kissed his cheek then walked off, InuYasha just looked at the piece of paper but Kagome was really pissed

"That fuckin whore aren't you gonna throw that away and she fucking kissed you" Kagome shouted

"Yea I'm gonna throw it away but why do you care" Kagome just turned red

"Well if your gonna go fuck her then go" Kagome got up and walked to the bathroom

"What the hell was that all about" InuYasha shouted then looked at Sango

"umm I'll be right back" Sango ran to the bathroom, InuYasha looked at Miroku. Meanwhile in the bathroom

"That stupid whore always doing this I swear I'm going to kick her ass" Kagome said looking in the mirror

"Kagome..." Sango said looking at her, Kagome looked back at her "What was all of that about"

"Nothing..."

"It had to be something I haven't seen you this mad since College when Kikyo and Koga..." Sango stopped when she realized what happened "Oh my god you really like InuYasha don't you"

"No! I don't like him I just met him"

"Yea sure but Kagome I can tell InuYasha isn't the kinda of guy who just goes for every girl who gives their number to him"

"I guess your right..."

"Plus I'm sure he likes you" Sango said looking her and smiled

"You think so..."

"Honey I know so" Kagome and Sango giggled then they walked back out to InuYasha and Miroku

"Hey sorry it took so long" Sango said sitting next to Miroku

"Don't worry its cool" Kagome sat down next to InuYasha and they were quiet

"Hey Miroku you wanna come next door with me real quick I wanted to check out some of the movies over there" Sango got up from her seat

"uh sure Sango" he got up

"We'll be right back" Sango said walking with Miroku out the door, InuYasha and Kagome watched them walk out then they looked at each other

"Umm InuYasha look I'm sorry about earlier is just that me and Kikyo don't have a good past together..."

"Hey don't worry about it I could tell from the moment she said something you were pissed" he laughed to himself

"Oh..." she smiled at him

"I think we better go and get Sango and Miroku" InuYasha said getting up

"Or they already found us" giggling and pointing to the window were they could see Miroku and Sango peeking through and watching them. Sango and Miroku saw Kagome and InuYasha looking at them so they quickly ran off next door.

"What do you think your doing" Sango and Miroku heard from behind them the froze they turned and saw InuYasha and Kagome looking at them

"uhh what do you mean" Miroku said straching the back of his head

"Don't play dumb we saw you spying" Kagome looking at him and Sango

"Oh we weren't spying we...were umm..."

"You were what" InuYasha said looking at them

"Okay fine you caught us" Sango said

"aww that ok" Kagome said smiling

"So what you guys wanna do now" Miroku asked

"Do you want to get your stuff" Sango said

"What stuff"

"Your clothes and other things I mean you will need them if your moving in right" Kagome said smiling at him

"Oh yea well lets head out there we can take my car I don't really have much any way" Miroku said then they all nodded and got into Miroku's car, Kagome and Sango in back, Miroku and InuYasha in front they drove off and head to the other side of town. They soon arived to a big house

"Here we are" Miroku said looking out the window, the place looked like a manson

"This is your apartment!" Kagome and Sango shouted

"That is no damn apartment this is a fricken manson" Sango shouted

"Yea I kinda forgot about that" He said laughing nervously

"Well my brother is kinda rich so that would explain the manson" InuYasha said looking back at them they all got out of the car and headed in.

"Well looks like he is out so this will be easy" Miroku said opening the door...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it...sorry I had to write this quick lol


	12. What a day and crazy day

Heres a new chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha went into the house and Miroku took them to a small room with boxes and a couple other things

"Okay lets get started" Miroku said picking up a box, Kagome and the other all started to carry out boxes, Kagome and Sango were in the bedroom while the boys went outside

"Hmmm I wonder what Miroku has in his boxes" Sango said...she is noisy but she doesn't care. Kagome heard Sango drop a small box

"Whats wrong Sango" Kagome said walking over to her

"Miroku is sooooo disgusting" she shouted showing Kagome a box full of 'Sports Illustrate (srry can't spell) and playboy

"Thats sooo nasty" Kagome said agreeing then Sango looked over at Kagome and had a evil smirk on her face which Kagome knew she had a plan...

-Outside-

"Well I think thats the last of your clothes" InuYasha said putting it in the back of his car

"Yea thats all and its great I had room in my car" Miroku said looking at InuYasha, then all of a sudden they could see papers and shreds of paper falling from the sky

"What the hell..." InuYasha began to say when he saw Miroku's face turn white "Something wrong" InuYasha picked up one of the papers to see a naked women on it he quickly threw it away

"Not good" Miroku ran into the house and InuYasha followed, they ran upstairs to Miroku's old room and to see Sango and Kagome throwing things out the window

"What the hell are you doing" Miroku shouted Kagome and Sango turned and looked at him

"Oh nothing just having some fun pervert" Sango said throwing the rest out

"Yea it looked like you didn't need these so we took care of it" Kagome smirking at him, InuYasha just busted out laughing from what Sango and Kagome did...

"But those were my..."

"Oh those were yours" Kagome said looking at him

"Oops well we are sorry Miroku" Sango said sounding like a little girl

"Yea we are sorry" they both looked at each other then looked at Miroku

"NOT!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!" they both started to attack him InuYasha was still laughing...later they arrived at Kagome and Sango's place which is now Miroku's too, they unpacked all his stuff into one of the empty room they had.

"Well at least thats finished" Sango said falling on the couch

"Yup hard work" Kagome did the same they both looked at each other and smiled. Miroku and InuYasha came downstairs to see the girls laying on the couch...

"You ladies tired" Miroku said

"Nope just relaxin" Kagome said

"Sure..." Miroku said then the girls heard a loud noise...they both looked up and looked at the boys

"Sounds like you guys are hungry"

"Yea starved" InuYasha said

"Well I'll make us some dinner" Kagome got up and walked to the kitchen

"Whatcha gonna make Kags" Sango shouted from the couch

"you'll see" Kagome shouted back then Sango looked at InuYasha

"So you gonna stay for dinner" Sango looked at him he looked at her

"Yea I guess"

"Great" Sango sat up on the couch "Because I will tell you one thing, Kagome's cooking is to die for and that why is its great to live here"

"Really" Miroku said

"Yup she learns a lot of the recipes from her grandmother, she learned to cook from her mother and it just became a talent for her"

"Well I can't wait to eat then" Miroku said rubbing his stomach

"Yea same here" They all started to watch tv and wait for dinner to be ready but they all caught a delicous scent comming from the kitchen, they all started to talk...

"Hey InuYasha can I ask ya something" Sango asks looking at him

"Yea go ahead"

"Why don't you take off your hat"

"Oh well I just hate not having it on"

"Oh come on just take it off"

"Why"

"Cause I said so"

"No..."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I said no"

"Okay fine" Sango then jumped at InuYasha and started to wrestle him, they jumped on one another Miroku just sat there watching when finally Sango pinned InuYasha to the ground and smirked at him

"Gotcha" she reached for his head and took his hat off when she did she just smiled he pushed her off and looked at him, he had two white pair of dog ears on his head

"Give me that" he took the hat from her and was about to put it on when something stopped him

"That is soooo cute" he heard a soft joyful voice from behind him, he turned and saw Kagome standing there wear a apron with a cat on the front, she stood there smiling at him

"Huh" he said

"I said that your ears are so cute" She said again, he felt himself blush then hide his face

"Thanks..." he mummbled

"Well time to eat you guys" Kagome said, everyone went into the kitchen and sat at the table covered with food they all looked at the feast Kagome had cooked up

"Oh..My...God" Miroku said starting to drool then Sango slapped him upside his head "Owww"

"Wow Kagome this all looks soo good" Sango said smiling at her

"Thanks well eat you guys" Everyone began to put food on their plates and eat

"Hey InuYasha can I ask you something else" Sango said looking at him he was eating some ramen then looked at her

"Go ahead but don't ask about my ears"

"Don't worry I'm not" Sango said smiling "Are you a demon" she asked, he looked up at her

"Half-demon and why do you ask"

"Oh just wondering becuase I'm from a family of demon slayers and I have always loved to leanr about Hanyou...Youkai...Miko and (don't know if i spelled them write...oh well XD) more" She said

"Oh..."

"Yup and Kagome here has learned that she had ancestors that were Miko and she is one too"

"Really thats cool" Miroku said "I'm from a family of monks"

"Wow looks like there are a lot of cool things we all have about us" Kagome said smiling then she looked at InuYasha "So how do you like the food"

"I'll tell ya one thing...best thing I have ever tasted" he said, she gave him a soft smile he slighty smiled back, after dinner they all went to the living room and decied to watch a movie...

"So what do you guys wanna watch" Sango asked

"Don't know" InuYasha said

"Why don't you choose Sango" Miroku said, Kagome was finishing the dishes

"Kay" she walked over to the movie rack InuYasha got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink, he saw Kagome washing the dishes and she was humming to herself

"Hey Kagome" He said looking at her, she jumped a bit then looked at him

"Oh InuYasha its just you" She said then threw a rag at him "Don't do that, you scared me" he laughed a bit then looked at her

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you just came in here to get a drink" he said looking at her

"Oh well theres some soda in the fridge" she dried her hands and watched him get into the fridge, she quickly took off her apron and walked over to him

"Well lets go and watch the movie" Kagome said looking at him, he nodded and walked with her into the living room and just as they did they heard a loud slap they saw Miroku with a bright bright red hand mark on his face and Sango's face was red

"Pervert don't you dare touch me again" she shouted, they all sat down Sango and Miroku on the floor, Kagome and InuYasha on the couch

"So what movie we watching" Kagome asks

"Silent Hill"

"Oh my god I hate you so much Sango" Kagome said looking at her but playing around

"Why do you hate her" Miroku asks

"That movie creeps the hell out of me"

"Yea yea but don't forget pryamind head has a nice ass" Kagome and Sango laughed and InuYasha and Miroku just looked at them. That night Miroku and Sango again fell asleep next to each other and Kagome and InuYasha watched the movie, Kagome would hold on to InuYasha a couple of times but he didn't mind, when the movie was over Kagome walked InuYasha to the door.

"Well I'm glad we could hang out today" Kagome said looking at him

"Yea and thanks for dinner"

"Oh anytime" she smiled

"Well I better get going"

"Okay bye InuYasha" she kissed him the cheek then shut the door behind her, he stood there for a moment when he finally blushed then he left. Kagome went over to Sango and shook her gentle

"Sango" Sango began to open her eyes

"The movie over"

"Yes it sleeping beauty now you and your prince charming can go to your rooms now" Kagome said giggling, Sango looked over at Miroku and blushed she pushed him and he fell over and woke up

"Huh...what happen" He said looking around

"Time for bed thats what..." they all went to their rooms, Kagome changed into her navy blue nightpants and her gray tanktop and put her hair in a low ponytail she laid down in herbed and fell alseep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it...sorry I had to write this quick lol


	13. A little game

Don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!!!!**

Kagome turned off her alarm and got out of bed walking to her dresser and heading to the bathroom. She took a shower as always, dired her hair brushed it and her teeth and she put on a pair of jeans and a black and pink layered tank top and she puts her hair in two ponytails in the back of her head...

"Perfect" Kagome said looking at herself she walked down stairs to meet Sango sitting on the couch wearing some black jeans and a white school girl top but tight with a v-neck her hair was down...

"Well look whos up"Sango said with a smile

"Yea yea shut up" Kagome said playfully then grabbing her keys "Come on we better get going they will be mad if we are late"

"Yea your right" Sango and Kagome both left the house and not knowing Miroku was watching them from the stairs...

"Where the hell are they off to this early" he asked himself.

-Later that Day-

Miroku had been home all day and it was about 9 and the girls had been out all not a call. Miroku was home watchin tv waiting for the girls to return when his phone started to buzz, he looked and saw he got a text

'**_Hey Mir..._**

**_It's Yash _**

**_wanna join in on a little game_**

**_-Yash'_**

'_wonder what kind of game' _Miroku thought to himself he quickly cleaned up and called Inuyasha

"**_Hello"_**

"Hey Yash" Miroku said

"**_Oh Hey so you in"_**

"Depends what kind of game"

**_"Like the only best paying game ever..." Inuyasha said laughing "Drifting"_**

"You know I'm in" Miroku said and hurried out of the house and left to meet Inuyasha.

-Some where a little outside of Tokyo-

Miroku drove up to a cliff to see a whole group of people there and he saw Inuyasha waiting...

"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku shouted getting out of the car

"Hey Miroku" Inuyasha replied "So whos bringing the car"

"A friend of mine" Miroku said as they heard a loud rummble they all turned a saw a red car with black and silver strips on it a car made only for them

"Perfect" Inuyasah said with a grin he then turned to Bankotsu

"So you in Inu" Bankotsu asked looking at him

"You know I am" Inuyasha said with a grin

"Ok take your car down their and you know when it starts" Bankotsu said pointing down the cliff and Inuyasha left with Miroku and they waited down there. They waited for sometime...

"So you think we'll win" Miroku asked

"Hell ya you know we will" Inuyasha said "Don't forget we are the best Drifters in Tokyo"

"Yea true that" Miroku said as they saw a bright light behind them then a blue and sliver car stop next to them

"Looks like its starts now" Inuyasha said putting the car in gear and getting ready to go but the other car headed off first

"Damn" Inuyasah mummble he then started off not to far behind them and they were driving to the death almost they raced head and head but the oppent was just too good

"Who the hell are these guys because they are good" Miroku said

"They are good but we're better" Inuyasha said driving past them but as they did they both thought they saw a group of girls in there...

"What the hell" they both said when everyone heard the police sirens from behind and they all drove out Inuyasha and Miroku had drove to the city dodgeing every damn car that was in the way but the police chased them

"Shit how the hell are we getting out of this one" Miroku said

"I have no fucking clue" Inuyasha said as she menuvered(cant spell right now . ) through the streets when a familiar car drives up next to them on girl sticks her head out she has long black straight hair and dark brown eyes

"Follow us!" she shouts Inuyasha and Miroku look at her then nod, the blue and silver car makes a sharp turn and Inuyasha follows. More Police are following them and the boys are wondering who the these mystery girls are...

* * *

he he hope u liked it R&R 


	14. A mystery

Don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha followed the mystery car and the car was leading them through the streets of tokyo dodging cars and other obsticles, Inuyasha and Miroku were a bit amazed how the mystery car was so good. The cops were still on their tail... 

"Damn it the pokers will not get off our asses" Miroku said looking back

"Will you shut up" Inuyasha had a grin on his face

"What with that face?"

"These girls are pretty smart" Miroku looked ahead to see they were head towards the train tracks where the signals for on-coming train was coming

"Smart or crazy!" Miroku shouted, Inuyasha slapped him and followed the girls as they hurried the train was but seconds away as Inuyasha and the other car drove through and the train nearly hitting the rear of Inuyasha's car...they had a clean get away.

"Alright we are home free" Inuyasha said but for some reason he still followed the car full of girls they soon hit the forest and then they all stopped. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed in the car as they saw the doors open on the car, two girls came from the car Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't see their faces cause it was dark and they turned on the lights on their car(idiots lol)...the two figures came to each side of the car, a girl looked in the window on Inuyasha's side. She had white hair in two ponytails with green,blue and pink streaks coming down, she wore a lime green halter top with 'Sexii' written across the breast of her shirt, she had a mini black jean skirt. The other girl had shoulder length midnight black hair she wore a tight jersey with a v-cut down the middle of her chest and she wore jeans, the two girls looked at them and smiled.

"Hey there" the blonde said,then both girls pulled out guns

"Kanna! Kagura!" a voice shouted, Inuyasha and Miroku looked to see a figure standing infront of their car. The two girls then opened the door...

"Get out" the black haired girl said. Inuyasha and Miroku just sat their looking at them when they heard gun being cocked and they saw two guns on their faces "I said get out" Inuyasha and Miroku did as told and were taken to the girl standing infront of their car.

"Inuyasha..."Miroku said looking at him

"What"

"If we die...I blame you" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, as they were taken to the women standing infront of them she wore black dickies, a black wife beater and her hair was down she had midnight black hair and she wore a white and black hat, then a different girl came from behind the boys and stood next to the woman. She wore something simliar but had more of an itlian gangster look. but she had brown hair with black streaks.

"So you followed..."the black haired girl said, Inuyasha or Miroku don't say anything "Quiet ones... did you check them?" the bleach blonde put her hands on both Inuyasha and Miroku's forheads and stood there for a moment...

"Well..."the girl said

"Well boss they are dry"the bleach blonde said

"Well I say we let them go don't you..."the black haired girl said looking at the girl with brown streaks and she nodded..."Alright let them go but remember if we ever help you again your good as dead" she said Inuyasha and Miroku went to their car quickly and started it as they did the black hair woman smirked and nodded her head. The other girls cocked their guns and started to shoot at Inuyasha and Miroku

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted and quickly drove out of their hurring to Kagome and Sango's...

-Kagome and Sango's House-

"Who the hell were they!" Miroku shouted as they walked into the house

"How the fuck should I know" Inuyasha shouted back...Inuyasha and Miroku sat there watching tv when they heard a car outside drive up kowing it was Kagome and Sango.

-5 Months later-

It had been 5 months since Inuyasha and Miroku had a run in with thoses girls but they could stop wondering who they were, Kagome and Sango would stay out late more and they told them they had stuff to do...Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the living room watching tv when there was a breaking report...

'**We have breaking news. Just five minutes ago there was a shooting outside of the home of Ms. Kito Kikyo. Witnesses say that the shooters were in a group of 5, from what they could tell they were a group of females. They drove a black buicke(spell check?)...Ms. Kito was not harmed and doesn't know who would want to shoot her. Please call our hotline if you have any information...'**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat there stairing at the tv then looked at each other both having the same thought in their head...and that is when the door swung open. They looked to see Kagome and Sango walk in...drunk.

"Allright...this way guys" Kagome said trying to keep balance when two other guys walked in and stood next to them

"Why...Don't we go...somewhere private" Sango said slurring her words, Inuyasha and Miroku quickly went over to the girls and pushed the guys out the door then turned to look at Kagome and Sango.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome glared at him

"Why is it any of your fucking bussiness!" she shouted back

"Come on Sango lets get you to your room" Miroku helped Sango upstairs...while Inuyasha and Kagome argued

"Kagome you can't bring stangers into your house!"

"Why do you care! We arn't together!" Kagome shouted then falling against a wall, Inuyasha caught her making sure she wasn't hurt, Inuyasha looked at her to see her appearnce she wore a baby blue halter top and a mini jean skirt her hair was up in a hair tie but she had a strong smell of liqour on her.

"Inuyasha...come with me" she stood and walked somewhat sober to her room and Inuyasha followed her. She closed her door when he was in the room she then walked over to Inuyasha and as she did he could see what looked to be lust in her eyes. When she stood infront of him she wrapped her arms around him and brought her mouth to the his ears standing on her toes and whispered...

"Take me Inuyasha"...

* * *

he he hope u liked it R&R 


End file.
